Oil is used to lubricate many moving parts within an engine. The oil is stored in a reservoir and can be delivered to the moving parts of the engine in many different ways. A desired, predetermined level or quantity of oil should be available in the reservoir to lubricate the moving parts to minimize the risk of damaging the engine. Generally this desired level or quantity falls within a range of acceptable levels. If the oil level falls outside the acceptable range, the engine may be susceptible to damage. Thus, manufactures recommend verification of the oil level periodically by using an oil dipstick, as is known in the art.
Many engine or vehicle manufactures also prescribe recommended conditions for checking the oil level. For example, some recommend checking the oil level while the engine (or oil) is cold, while others recommend checking the oil level when the engine is at normal operating temperature or above a desired temperature. Some known oil dipsticks externally indicate temperature so that the oil level can be checked when the oil temperature falls within the desired temperature range. Specifically, when the dipstick indicates that the proper oil temperature has been reached, the oil dipstick can be removed and the level of oil on the dipstick compared against markings on the dipstick to determine whether or not the oil level is acceptable.